victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Yu-Rin Song
//'OOC;'my high hopes for this biotch were WRONG. she failed. |image = |Gender = Female, of course. |Age = 17, but I'm a kid at heart, does that count? |Hair Color = Blonde sometimes, black sometimes. |Eye Color = Brown |Birthday = December 24, 1995 |Height = 5'7 |Weight = Hmm...my unicorns find you rude for asking this. |Address = ^ |Occupation(s) = None, atm. |Aliases = Yu, Skiz (by mean people), Disturbed (formerly) |Family = Jin-Lee Song (mother) Chin-Ho Song (deceased mother) Luna Song (deceased sister) |Friends = Echo Alexander |Relationships = I don't think so. |Pets(s) = I'm allergic to animals, except for unicorns!!! |Enemies = Many, many people. |Interests = Unicorns, Singing, Dancing |Education = No where. |Talent = Singing, Dancing |Weaknesses = Acting, my SPD |First appearance = 9/9/12 |Last appearance = Hmm...NEVER. |Portrayer = and Luna}} Appearance Hair Colour: Blonde, currently. I dye it black on occasion. Eye Colour: Brown Trademark: Huh? Add more information about your appearance here. Family Jin-Lee Song My mother. She is the one who helped me through my SPD. She was the one who helped me discover my talent, and I love her very much. Chin-Ho Song My dad. He hated me. He wanted a boy, which he never received. He called me "disturbed" when I got addicted to unicorns, and called me a "skiz" on multiple occasions after I was diagnosed. He died when I was 13, and even though I hated him and he hated me, I miss him. Luna Song My older sister. She died when she was 17. She dated a guy at camp two years before she died who was demented. He loved her, but she didn't reciprocate his feelings. He stalked her for a year, and when she told him that she never loved him, he went over the edge. He killed her. History Uhm, I was born on December 24, 1995 at midnight. So, basically I was born on Christmas of '95. Anyway, I lived in Canada all my life, until I was like, 10. We moved to New York, where I experienced my first bully. Her name was Alison; she didn't know I had SPD, but neither did I. So it was just normal bullying for 2 years. When I turned 12, I got fixated with reading. It made me create a universe that was all my own, where everything was just the way I wanted. Later that year, I read a book about unicorns and the so-called "legend" about them. I was fascinated. I wanted to know more. So, I googled them and kept reading about them. I loved them. Soon, they became my favorite animal, and it showed. My entire room was covered with drawing of unicorns, and my closet was full of unicorn-themed clothes. My parents got worried about my obsession with them, and so they took me to a therapist. I was there for only a day before he sent me to a psychologist, who, after a week, diagnosed me with schizoid personality disorder. When I turned 13, my dad died. My mom went into a deep depression, and when she got better, she wanted to start over and moved us to California. I learned how to sing, and was classically trained in ballet later that year. My mom thought I was extremely talented, so she signed me up for Hollywood Arts when I was 14. So, now, 3 years later, I'm a junior at HA, still trying to tackle being an average high school student. Personality Due to my SPD, I'm slightly antisocial, apathetic, and live in a whole different world. I have an extreme fixation with unicorns. This infatuation has caused me to believe that I have a kingdom of unicorns that protect me and I, in turn rule and guide them. I'm constantly bullied, but I don't let it phase me as much as I did because I know that I'm different. Relationships With Other Students Andre Harris My unicorns like him because of his good music. Beck Oliver He seems tense and aloof. Cat Valentine Describe your character's relationship with Cat Valentine. Jade West She called me a "skiz" and left, so I dislike her. Robbie Shapiro He said that he'd like to meet my unicorns. I might just let him, someday. Tori Vega I don't feel she's the type of person I'd like to be acquainted with. Trina Vega My unicorns feel she is not a good person, so I don't talk to her. Other People Echo Alexander She's my best friend. We're both eccentric, believe in the unbelievable, and are major outcasts in society. We're a duo that will never break up. Trivia *I suffer from SPD, which is the reason for my high level of eccentricity. *If you don't show me respect, I'll send my unicorn army to attack you. Category:Females Category:1995 Births Category:Yu-Rin Song Category:Content Category:Characters